<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Seven Deadly Sins of Inuyasha by XFangHeartX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565313">The Seven Deadly Sins of Inuyasha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX'>XFangHeartX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Seven Deadly Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Inuyasha Sins Week; a series of drabbles set in no particular order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/370769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Sins Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sloth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi<br/>Story and OCs © Me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was just a typical morning in Inuyasha and Kagome's house. The sun was just barely starting to rise and the birds chirped as they began to rouse themselves from their sleep. The smell of green grass and morning dew was thick in the air. It was a very peaceful morning...but as usual, peace doesn't last.</p><p>  Inuyasha snored as he lied on the futon with Kagome, one hand behind his arm and the other over his stomach, his broad, muscular chest bare for the world to see. It got hot last night, so he decided to take off his haori and kosode to get a bit of relief. Kagome lied next to him, curled up underneath the blanket and hugging a pillow. Izayoi and Usagi lied in a separate futon, but still close to their mother as they slept soundly.</p><p>  As the half-demon and his priestess snoozed, Inuyasha's ears swiveled at the soft pattering of feet entering the room. The next thing he knew, he felt a bit of pressure on his chest, causing him to grunt as he slowly opened his eyes...only to yelp as he saw the grinning faces of Yamako and Sanka, the former sitting on top of Inuyasha's chest.</p><p>  "Y-Yama, San, what are you two doing in here?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't you know how early it is?!"</p><p>  "Can we go for a walk, Dad?" Yamako asked while his younger sister nodded eagerly...and Inuyasha groaned. Lately, it seemed that the pair had taken up their older brother's habit of waking him up at the crack of dawn. He honestly hoped that that was the end of it.</p><p>  "Why can't you get your brother to do it?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p>  "We tried asking Ichiro, already," Yamako answered.</p><p>  "Yeah, but he kicked us out," Sanka added. "Please, Daddy? Please can we go for a walk?"</p><p>  "Please, Dad?" Yamako asked before he and his sister both whipped out their ultimate weapons: the puppy dog eyes, complete with quivering lips and droopy ears.</p><p>  "Uhhh...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, hopefully.</p><p>  "Asleep..." Kagome grumbled as she hid further under the covers.</p><p>  "Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned before he looked at his son and daughter. "Okay, you win. Just let me get dressed, first."</p><p>  "Yeah!" Yamako and Sanka cheered as they excitedly scampered out of the room.</p><p>  "Kids...who invented 'em?" Inuyasha griped as he kicked off the blanket.</p><p>  "Could you take the twins, too?" Kagome asked, causing the half-demon to look and see that the twins were also awake, blinking at their father curiously...and the half-demon could only sneer.</p><p>  "You just like making extra work for me, don't you?" he questioned.</p><p>  "You know you love me..." Kagome answered, causing him to sigh as he grabbed his haori and kosode, then picked up the twins.</p><p>  "See if I do you any favors, wench," he grumbled as he walked out...and meanwhile, Kagome smiled as she lied in her spot, having the whole bed to herself for at least another hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing is scarier than a mother's wrath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi<br/>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Later that morning, after Inuyasha had brought Yamako, Sanka, and the twins back from their walk and Kagome had more time to wake up, the day went on as normal. Ichiro was busy practicing his sword techniques with Inuyasha while Yamako sat nearby and watched. As for Kagome, after she had fed the chickens and picked the vegetables and medicinal herbs from her garden, she took the time to practice her archery while Izayoi and Usagi were nearby, taking their nap. Sanka smiled as she watched her mother, as usual, holding her own pretend bow while Mamoru lied curled up at her side.</p><p>  As Sanka watched her mother, she looked around for anything that looked remotely like an arrow...but the sticks that lied on the ground didn't look very straight or sharp. She then looked at her mother, who reached into her quiver to notch another arrow into her bow, then she pulled on the bowstring and loosed the projectile into the scarecrow...or so she tried. This time, Kagome aimed just a little too high and the arrow sailed over the scarecrow, landing in the forest behind it.</p><p>  "Oh, for goodness sake..." Kagome groaned as she went to retrieve it.</p><p>  "I'll get it, Mommy!" Sanka exclaimed as she ran after it.</p><p>  "Wait, San! Honey!" Kagome called, but her daughter had already disappeared into the shrubs, causing her to sigh before she gathered some arrows from her training dummy and put them in her quiver, then went to the forest to follow her, and Mamoru soon trotted along behind her.</p><p>  "Whoa, hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he and Ichiro noticed her walking away. "Where are you goin'?"</p><p>  "Sanka went into the woods to get one of my arrows back," Kagome replied. "I'm sure she didn't go far."</p><p>  "Be careful, anyway," Inuyasha warned.</p><p>  "I've got my arrows with me, Inuyasha," Kagome assured as she and Mamoru both headed into the woods. "I'll be fine."</p><p>  As the priestess and nekomata followed the trail of Sanka's tiny footprints, Kagome suddenly felt a shiver going down her spine. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but sense that something might have been nearby...something big. As she looked up, she saw Sanka's footprints go even further into the woods...and she also found the stray arrow, its head stuck in a tree trunk.</p><p>  Did Sanka not see the arrow in the bark? Why would she keep going?</p><p>  "Sanka?" Kagome called as she looked around for her daughter. "San, honey! Where are you?"</p><p>  Suddenly, Kagome heard something that made her blood turn to ice in her veins: an ear-piercing shriek.</p><p>  "MOMMY!!!"</p><p>  "SANKA!!" Kagome cried as she ran on ahead with Mamoru, who transformed in a split second, ran alongside her, allowing the priestess to jump onto her back as she sprinted through the woods as fast as possible. Not long after, they spotted the girl they were looking for, running toward them as fast as she could, her eyes wide with fear...and it didn't take very long for them to see why. Out of the shrubs, a giant serpent with multiple eyes and jaws filled with rows of fangs came slithering out after the child.</p><p>  Kagome growled before she reached for her arrow and hurriedly notched it into her bowstring, preparing to shoot as they drew nearer.</p><p>  "GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!!!" she roared as she soon let the arrow fly loose, a streak of shimmering light trailing behind it before it made its mark, taking out a good chunk of the serpent's side, causing it to screech in pain while Sanka quickly hid behind her mother, clutching her hakama as she stared up at the beast. The serpent hissed before lunging at Kagome once more, but the priestess was already preparing to fire another arrow the moment it tried to strike. The arrow sailed through the air, hitting the serpent right in its head, causing it to let out yet another screech before it finally fell to the ground, disintegrating into nothing.</p><p>  Kagome heaved a quiet sigh of relief before she turned to Sanka, who gave frightened whimpers as her mother kneeled to her height level and gently stroked her hair.</p><p>  "Are you okay, sweetie?" Kagome asked. "You really shouldn't have wandered out that far."</p><p>  "I know, Mommy," Sanka said. "I saw the tree that Daddy marked and I was gonna turn around, but then that demon chased me!"</p><p>  "Good thing you screamed, otherwise I wouldn't have found you," said Kagome as she picked up her daughter and held her, "but you really need to be more careful."</p><p>  "...That was scary," Sanka said as she hugged her mother.</p><p>  "I bet it was," Kagome replied. "You're lucky I caught up with you."</p><p>  "I wasn't talking about the demon," Sanka corrected. "I was talking about you, Mommy...you were really scary."</p><p>  Kagome blinked at Sanka before she smiled.</p><p>  "That's how moms are, sweetie," she said. "If you mess with their babies..." She then bit at the air, causing Sanka to giggle, "they'll bite you back!"</p><p>  "Kagome!!"</p><p>  "Mom?!"</p><p>  Kagome, Sanka, and Mamoru all looked up to see Inuyasha and Ichiro running toward them with their swords brandished.</p><p>  "What happened?!" Inuyasha asked. "We heard screaming!"</p><p>  "Is everything okay?!" asked Ichiro.</p><p>  "Everything's fine, boys," Kagome assured. "Just a little...snake trouble."</p><p>  "But Mommy took care of it!" Sanka added.</p><p>  "Well, that's good," Inuyasha smiled. "Come on...let's head back to the house."</p><p>  "Yeah, I'm getting hungry, anyway," Ichiro added.</p><p>  Kagome smiled as she followed her husband and oldest son while carrying her daughter. One thing was for certain here: you NEVER incur a mother's wrath. Nothing else is scarier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even Tsukihime was capable of feeling jealous.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi<br/>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Tsukihime?"</p><p>  Tsukihime's ear twitched a bit, but she didn't turn her eyes away to look at Roku, who sat at the bank of the lake with his girlfriend, Isuzu, who smiled as she splashed her feet in the cool water. The wolf demon princess sat on a large rock outcropping that surrounded the Haruyama Falls, where other teenagers sat around, chatting and playfully splashing each other in the water.</p><p>  Here at Haruyama Falls, children of the adolescent variety would often congregate here to mingle, as typical teenagers would do. Not just human teenagers, but even some demons and yes, even half-demons were seen hanging around here, as well. It was something of neutral ground: it didn't matter who your parents were, be they demon, human, or both. The only rule was that you had to mind yourself around others and treat them as you would want them to treat you.</p><p>  Thus, Haruyama Falls became the Feudal Era's "hangout spot" for young teenagers...and Ichiro and his friends happened to come here today just to take a load off. Plus, it was within the border that Inuyasha had marked, so it was safe to venture out this far. However, Tsukihime looked far from relaxed. In fact...she looked rather irritated as she sat on the rock, glaring at the one in her sight.</p><p>  Ichiro was standing near the edge of the lake, chatting with a couple of kitsune girls...who were getting very close to him. A little too close, if you asked Tsukihime, who growled bitterly at the two girls as they made all these annoying cooing noises whenever Ichiro talked and twitching their bushy tails. She couldn't stand it.</p><p>  "Hey, Roku," said Isuzu. "Is Tsukihime all right?"</p><p>  "She's fine," Roku assured. "I mean...I think she is." He then glanced up at Tsukihime. "Tsuki, why don't you come down here? The water's nice and cool enough to dip your feet in!"</p><p>  "...No thanks," Tsukihime grumbled, not once averting her gaze from Ichiro and those two foxes.</p><p>  <em>'Damn fox wenches better not try anything,'</em> she thought.</p><p>  "So, Ichiro," said one of the fox girls, "how about we get to know each other a little bit more?"</p><p>  "Yeah, and we can find a nice spot to sit together~?" added her sister as she suddenly grabbed him by the arm, causing him to tense a bit. "Right, Koumei?"</p><p>  "Uh, actually," Ichiro began, "I was gonna go sit with my friends. They're right over there-"</p><p>  "Oh, come on, your friends can wait a little longer," Koumei's sister, Himawari, interjected as she also wrapped her arms around his. "Just come and sit with us!"</p><p>  "Pretty please?" asked Koumei as she batted her eyelids at the quarter-demon boy. "I promise we won't bite...well, I won't bite, but my sister on the other hand-"</p><p>  Suddenly and without warning whatsoever, Ichiro was suddenly snatched away from the two kitsune girls, who gasped as he was dragged off into the forest by Tsukihime.</p><p>  "Hey!" shouted Himawari. "Where do you think you're going?!"</p><p>  "That's so rude!" shouted Koumei.</p><p>  "...I'm taking him," Tsukihime said as she turned and glared at the vixens. "Got a problem?"</p><p>  The sisters gulped nervously before they shrunk back, and meanwhile, Ichiro blinked at Tsukihime, utterly dumbfounded at the wolf demon princess' sudden aggression.</p><p>  "Let's go, Ichi," Tsukihime growled as she dragged him off, causing him to cry out in surprise as they disappeared into the forest, and meanwhile, everyone else stared at the scene that had just occurred.</p><p>  "What was that all about?" asked Isuzu while Roku could only sigh.</p><p>  "Those two..." he muttered.</p><p>XXX</p><p>  "H-hey, Tsuki! What's up with you?!"</p><p>  Tsukihime didn't answer Ichiro as she dragged him into the middle of a grove of hydrangeas.</p><p>  "Tsuki, stop! What's going on?!" Ichiro questioned. "Why are you so huffy, all of a sudden?!"</p><p>  Suddenly, the wolf demon princess stopped in her tracks, to Ichiro's confusion...but then, she suddenly sat down on the ground, her eyes hooded beneath her bangs. Ichiro blinked at her, his face turning from bewilderment to concern as he sat down next to her, crossing his arms inside his sleeves.</p><p>  "Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"</p><p>  "...I'm sorry," Tsukihime spoke. "It's just...I got so mad."</p><p>  "Why?" Ichiro asked.</p><p>  "Seeing those two girls nuzzling up to you and touching you," Tsukihime said. "I just...I couldn't help it, anymore. I just wanted to get you away from them."</p><p>  "So...you were jealous," Ichiro said.</p><p>  "Yeah...I guess I was," Tsukihime muttered. "I didn't like how they were getting so close to you."</p><p>  "...To be honest," Ichiro began, "I'm actually kinda glad you got me outta there."</p><p>  "Really?" Tsukihime asked.</p><p>  "Yeah," Ichiro answered with a soft smile. "Those two clearly had no respect for personal space and...I was getting a bit uncomfortable. I just wanted to get away so that...I could sit with you."</p><p>  Tsukihime blinked at Ichiro in surprise, but then she snorted a bit, trying to stifle her laughter.</p><p>  "What's so funny?" Ichiro asked.</p><p>  "Nothing...I'm sorry," Tsukihime replied before she looked up at the sky. "Well...we're alone, now."</p><p>  "Yeah...we are," Ichiro replied as he felt Tsukihime leaning against his shoulder, his cheeks growing warm as a faint blush painted his cheeks pink while the wolf demon wagged her tail back and forth along the grass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, Sango wondered why Miroku still held on to this habit of his.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Miroku, what is all of this?"</p><p>  Miroku looked up at Sango, who was inspecting the large wagon that he, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Shiratsuki, and Haruhana had brought home with them while out on another demon-hunting excursion, just 2 days ago. A demon spirit was haunting the headman's house, so naturally, Miroku handled the situation with ease, although Inuyasha did complain about being brought along for nothing. However, Sango was not expecting her husband to bring such a hefty reward.</p><p>  The wagon was filled to the brim with fine silk, pottery, and other treasures, not to mention it was being pulled by three very strong and healthy-looking horses.</p><p>  "Ah, yes," Miroku spoke as he approached his wife. "You see, Sango, the village headman said I was welcome to anything as a reward for my services."</p><p>  "Uh-huh..." Sango muttered. "So, basically, you robbed him blind...as usual."</p><p>  Miroku made a mock gasp of shock. "Robbed?! That's a strong word, Sango, my dear! I prefer the term 'rightful reward'. After all, how are we supposed to provide for our family? Think of how much money we'll get once we sell all this!" He then turned away. "And maybe we could keep a few for ourselves..."</p><p>  Sango could only sigh and roll her eyes.</p><p>  "Miroku, what exactly are you trying to teach our children AND my younger brother?" asked Sango.</p><p>  "That we should reap the benefits while we can?" Miroku asked with a hopeful grin.</p><p>  "No," Sango countered. "You're teaching them to be greedy, like you."</p><p>  "Greedy?" Miroku repeated. "Why, Sango, I would never teach our dear children how to be-"</p><p>  "Hey, Daddy!" called Shiratsuki as she held up a rather regal-looking sky blue kimono with butterfly patterns and purple stripes. "Can I keep this one?! I think it would really bring out my eyes!"</p><p>  "Hey, I saw that one first!" Haruhana argued as she grabbed it. "Give it to me!"</p><p>  "Hey! No, it's mine!" cried Shiratsuki. "Stop, you'll tear it!!"</p><p>  Miroku's eyes widened before he glanced at Sango, who gave him an incredulous look as she crossed her arms while their daughters kept tugging the kimono back and forth between them.</p><p>  "You were saying?" she asked.</p><p>  "Err...maybe I will talk to them," Miroku said.</p><p>  "That's what I thought," Sango replied, just as a loud ripping sound filled the air.</p><p>  "Oh, no! Look what you did, Haru!!"</p><p>  "You wouldn't let go of it, Shira!!"</p><p>  "Girls!" Miroku called as he went over to them. "Girls, come on, now, don't fight! You two have plenty of kimonos!"</p><p>  Sango could only sigh and shake her head. "My daughters are becoming their father..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In some cases, pride was something you had to let go of.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi<br/>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Ichiro hummed a small tune to himself as he scraped a stone along the length of <em>Hogo no Kiba</em>, trying to get them nice and sharp. He then turned the blade over, getting a good look at them before he smiled and nodded his head in satisfaction, then sheathed the blade in its scabbard and placed it against the wall, next to <em>Hajimeniga</em>, which had already been sharpened.</p><p>  Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs, followed by a voice.</p><p>  "Kids! Get changed and pack up some clothes! We're going to Grandma's!!"</p><p>  "Huh?" Ichiro muttered. Usually, when Kagome announced when they were going to their grandmother, Atsuko's house, Kagome only meant for them to stay for at least one night, and then they'd go home the next day.</p><p>  Plus...didn't they already see her, twice, this month? They usually don't see her more than that.</p><p>  Something was up.</p><p>  "Mom?" Ichiro asked as he got up and saw Kagome, who was already some more modern clothes as she held Izayoi and Usagi, and not far behind her was Inuyasha...who looked more pissed off than usual.</p><p>  "Kagome, wait a minute!" Inuyasha called. "This conversation isn't over!"</p><p>  "This is NOT a conversation, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "It is a FIGHT! And I don't wanna fight, right now, which is why I'm taking the kids and we're going to stay with Mom for a while until YOU decide what really matters!!" She then looked at Ichiro, who blinked at his mother in bewilderment. "Well, Ichi?! What are you waiting for?! Until all of Hell freezes over?! Get dressed!!"</p><p>  "Now, hold on, who says Ichi's going with you?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p>  "I do," Ichiro answered, bluntly. "Sorry, Dad, no disrespect, but Mom is way scarier than you!" With that, he bolted into his room while Inuyasha gaped in disbelief, then growled as he glared at Kagome, who glared right back at him before she headed to the main bedroom.</p><p>  "So, you're really doing this, again?" Inuyasha asked as he followed her. "You're gonna run away through the well, just like you did back when you were 15?! How mature are you?!"</p><p>  "I said I don't wanna fight, Inuyasha," Kagome answered.</p><p>  "Oh, yeah, you don't wanna fight because you know you're wrong!" Inuyasha spat. "Just admit it, already-"</p><p>  "I said I don't wanna fight!!" Kagome shouted as she slammed the door in his face.</p><p>  "Hey!" Inuyasha barked. "I ain't done here, dammit! Open the door!"</p><p>  But Kagome wouldn't budge. The door remained closed...and Inuyasha only got angrier.</p><p>  "You know what?!" he questioned. "Fine!! Be that way!!"</p><p>  With that, he turned and stormed down the stairs while Ichiro, Yamako, and Sanka all peeked out the doors from their respective bedrooms, then looked to each other, worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>  Later that day, in modern-day Japan, Kagome and her brood arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, where Atsuko greeted warmly but was a bit surprised to see them since they already saw her twice this month. It was only when Kagome conveyed to her mother what happened that it all became clear.</p><p>  Inuyasha had just gotten back home from another demon-slaying excursion with Miroku, his daughters, and Kohaku and Kagome only wanted him to do one little thing for her, and that was to help her bring the laundry inside. Inuyasha complained, saying he couldn't even relax for 2 seconds after being away from home for 3 days. Suddenly, the two were going back and forth about who does more work with Kagome saying that while Inuyasha's away, she's left to raise 5 children on her own and she just needs some help, even with Ichiro helping her out, but Inuyasha tried to justify himself by saying that he helps enough by bringing home money and supplies from other villages and that he deserved a break, now and then.</p><p>  That's when he said something that was very out of line.</p><p>  "I don't even know why you bothered coming back, all those years ago!!"</p><p>  Needless to say...that crushed Kagome instantly. However, she refused to let him see that it got to her, so that's when she decided to pack her things, bring the kids, and headed through the well to be with her mother for a while.</p><p>  The moment she got inside the house, though...she broke down in tears and fell on the couch while her mother comforted her.</p><p>  "I can't believe he'd say that," Kagome sniffed. "I mean...is he saying he never wanted me to come back? Why would he even say that?!"</p><p>  "Kagome," Atsuko said as she held her daughter. "You know as well I do he didn't mean it."</p><p>  "Then why did he?!" Kagome questioned. "Just...ugh...!" She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Maybe he was right...maybe I shouldn't have gone back."</p><p>  "That's not true," Atsuko said. "Kagome, Inuyasha loves you with all his heart and soul. It's just...sometimes when you get angry, you say things you don't intend to say but you blurt them out, anyway. Believe me...your father and I used to argue like that all the time before you were born."</p><p>  "...I guess that makes me feel a little better," Kagome said, "but what would really make me feel better is if-"</p><p>  "Uh...Mom?"</p><p>  Kagome looked up to see Ichiro, who was wearing a light blue shirt and black shorts with his hair all done up in a ponytail.</p><p>  "There's someone here to see you," Ichiro said...and soon after, Inuyasha walked in, wearing a dark red shirt, leather vest, black jeans, and studded wristbands...and in his hand was a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>  "Hey," Inuyasha said with drooping ears and a very sincere look in his golden eyes.</p><p>  "...What do you want?" Kagome asked as she looked away, causing Inuyasha to sigh. Of course, she wouldn't make it easy. She never makes it easy.</p><p>  Then again...he always did love that about her.</p><p>  "Kagome...I'm really sorry," he said as he sat down beside her while Atsuko got up and walked out of the room, a knowing smile on her face. "Really...I didn't mean to take it there."</p><p>  "Then why did you?" Kagome asked while crossing her arms.</p><p>  "Because sometimes, my pride doesn't want me to admit when I'm wrong," Inuyasha said. "You ought to know that by now. You've known me for so long, after all!"</p><p>  Kagome glanced over her shoulder, her arms still crossed over her chest...before she sighed.</p><p>  "...Well...I guess I can be a little too proud, myself," she admitted. "I didn't want you to see that I was about to cry. That's why I left...I didn't want you to see that what you said got to me." She turned to face her half-demon husband. "Inuyasha...I'm not saying I don't appreciate what you do for our family, it's just...I need help now and then, and yes, Ichiro helps me out sometimes, but I also need you to help me rein in the kids. It's not easy looking after all 5 of them, especially on your own!"</p><p>  "You're right," Inuyasha admitted. "I should have thought about how you were feeling...and...maybe I said that because some part of me still thought that you were better off staying here in this world."</p><p>  "You know that's not true," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, I don't care where I am...as long as I'm with you and our kids."</p><p>  "...Me, too," Inuyasha replied before he held Kagome in his arms. "Let's not fight like that, again...okay?"</p><p>  "Yeah," Kagome smiled before she leaned into him, fitting just right under his chin and neck and against his rumbling chest. "I like it better when you're a big teddy bear, anyway."</p><p>  "Oh, come on, why'd you have to go there?" Inuyasha asked with a blush on his face, causing Kagome to laugh before she sat up and pressed her lips against his, taking him by surprise for just a moment...before he leaned into her, prompting Ichiro to grimace as he looked away while covering Yamako and Sanka's eyes.</p><p>  "Hey, Ichi! Let go!" Sanka cried.</p><p>  "We can't see!" Yamako complained.</p><p>  Atsuko, on the other hand, smiled warmly while holding Izayoi and Usagi in her arms.</p><p>  "Well, now that that's all settled," Atsuko began, "how about I make hotpot for dinner?"</p><p>  "Yay, hotpot!" exclaimed Yamako.</p><p>  "Yummy!" Sanka cheered as she and her brother both ran into the kitchen, and just as Ichiro was about to follow his siblings...</p><p>  "Ichi?" Kagome called, causing her oldest son to look to her. "Did you really mean that when you said I was scarier than your dad?"</p><p>  "Umm...yeah?" Ichiro answered.</p><p>  "Good," Kagome said with a stern expression. "That means I'm doing my job."</p><p>  Ichiro gulped, his face turning all kinds of pale while Atsuko beamed, proudly.</p><p>  "That's my girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gluttony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha and Kagome's children certainly were gluttons in their own way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  When one says "gluttony", one might normally think of food and how much one consumes it. However, there was actually more than just that type of gluttony, something that Inuyasha and Kagome noticed with their children, and some stuck out more than others.</p><p>  For example, Ichiro, at least back when he was small, was a bit of a glutton for punishment. He would always leave the house and go to places he wasn't supposed to, dragging his two friends along with him, and always wound up in some kind of danger, thus his father always had to come and get him out of it. When they got home, Ichiro usually ended up getting grounded for about a couple of weeks...sometimes, even a month when he tried to backtalk. Of course, after the twins were born, he began to grow out of that habit of getting himself and his friends in mortal peril.</p><p>  As for Yamako, he was definitely a glutton for food. He always loved it when Kagome spoiled him with sweet bean buns and other tasty things. Whenever the family went through the other side of the Bone Eater's Well to see Atsuko, she would shower him with kisses and feed him cookies to sate him until dinner. However, Yamako had trouble stopping when his little tummy got full, and by the time he would realize, the ache would come and he found himself lying in bed, feeling sicker than he had ever been. Sometimes, he'd end up throwing it all back up, and that was always a mess.</p><p>  Sanka was a glutton for cute things, be it stuffed toys, pretty little trinkets such as bracelets and pendants, but most of all, she was a glutton for small and furry animals, specifically cats. She would often be seen, feeding stray cats in the village and petting one of them. Before Mamoru came along, she always tried to sneak one of them back home with her, but her father always caught her and told her to put the cat back where she found it. At least now, with Mamoru around, she didn't have that problem...at least, not nearly as much.</p><p>  Now while Izayoi seemed the more quiet and softspoken of the twins, her younger twin sister, Usagi, was more of a glutton for trouble. She was always going around, being rather naughty, not going to sleep when she was told, and knocking things over. Nobody really knew why. Kagome always tried to discipline her, but Inuyasha could never be mad at his little "Funny Bunny". Kagome just hoped that Usagi would grow out of it...but as she hears the sound of a pot smashing on the floor, she wonders if it's wishful thinking, at best.</p><p>  After the day is done and the kids are settling, Kagome sits on the porch, staring out to the sunset...until footsteps cause her to glance back and see her husband, ears droopy with exhaustion...and right now, he looked like someone who could use a hug...and maybe a belly rub. Kagome smiled at the half-demon lovingly before she scoots back a bit, causing Inuyasha to sigh as he flopped down with his head right on her lap. Kagome chuckled as she gently rubbed his ears, eliciting a pleasant rumble from her husband, who smiles at the affectionate gesture.</p><p>  Inuyasha was probably the biggest glutton of all: a glutton for his wife's attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, you just couldn't fight your desires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi<br/>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Inuyasha had been acting strangely as of late. Kagome noticed it one morning when she was getting herbs from her garden. She noticed that he would stand nearby, but also somewhat distance himself...and there were often times he'd wander off into the forest to be alone.</p><p>  At first, Kagome simply shrugged it off...even if it was a little worrisome. However, as time went on, she noticed that Inuyasha would get increasingly territorial and temperamental, and she meant more than usual. Why, just the other day, Miroku came by to visit, and Inuyasha just started snapping at him and telling him to leave. The monk seemed to have this knowing look in his eyes before he headed back home, but Kagome couldn't quite understand why.</p><p>  Then, there were other times that Inuyasha would be so clingy...a little too clingy. He'd sit by Kagome, hold her tightly, and just wouldn't let go, sniffing her neck and her hair, even while she was in the middle of doing chores, and needless to say, it was very distracting. Even she wasn't this clingy, especially when she was pregnant!</p><p>  Actually, the thought almost made her wonder...no, she better not go there.</p><p>  After about 3 days...that's when it happened.</p><p>  It was almost dusk and Kagome was getting ready to start making dinner. She thought that maybe the kids would like boiled fish, tonight...but as she went to get them, she noticed that their rooms were empty. Even Izayoi and Usagi weren't there.</p><p>  "Kids?" Kagome called as she came back downstairs. "Well, that's strange...I wonder where they could be."</p><p>  "I sent them to stay with your mother."</p><p>  "AAH!!" Kagome shrieked as she turned around...and saw Inuyasha, quietly stepping out of the shadows like some kind of phantom...his eyes half-lidded and smoldering. "Oh! Inuyasha, don't scare me like that! I..." She trailed off as she noticed the look in his eyes. "Uh...I-Inuyasha?"</p><p>  "...I'm finally alone with you," Inuyasha whispered as he approached her, and Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she found herself backing away.</p><p>  "I-Inuyasha, what's going on?" she asked as she found herself pressing her back against the wall while Inuyasha stood over her, a growl thundering in his throat as he placed both hands on both sides of her, stopping any attempt of escape.</p><p>  "You mean you haven't figured it out, yet?" Inuyasha asked. "Even we've been through this, four times, already?!"</p><p>  "Huh?" Kagome muttered. "What are you talking about-"</p><p>  "You're in HEAT, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. "What do you think?!"</p><p>  Kagome gasped silently as the realization hit her like a 4-wheeler truck. Of course...4 times, she had been through this, and she never was able to figure it out. Ever since she married Inuyasha, she should've realized how powerful his sense of smell really was. He was even able to tell when she was ovulating, or as he put it, "in heat". Whenever it happened, Kagome's scent would grow so strong that it was overwhelming, and Inuyasha found himself in a state of great sexual desire, which made him more aggressive and temperamental than he normally was, not to mention clingy and needy.</p><p>  She should've known from the signs right then and there.</p><p>  "I can't fucking stand it, anymore, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear...his voice husky and his breath coming out in a hot mist. "For the past 3 days, I've been so fucking hard for you that I had to go in the woods to fuck my own hand, and it only does so much! Your scent is overwhelming and I can't fight it much longer!!"</p><p>  Kagome gasped as she felt something prodding against her lower region...something stiff and hard...and it made her shudder as her cheeks began to glow red and her eyes softened.</p><p>  "But..." Inuyasha husked as his shoulders slumped. "I...I don't want to...if you don't."</p><p>  "Huh?" Kagome whispered.</p><p>  "Dammit, Kagome...I don't wanna force myself on you...!" he groaned as he wrapped his arms around her, tightly. "Dammit, just tell me what to do!! If you don't want this, I'll back off, even though it hurts me so fucking much!!"</p><p>  Kagome's eyes softened. Of course, she knew that Inuyasha never wanted him to force himself on her...he never had, not once. Even when they first got married, he hesitated in giving in to his desires...but Inuyasha was half-human, and like all humans, he couldn't fight what he desired.</p><p>  After all...she was human, too.</p><p>  "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in his ear, causing him to gasp quietly. "It's okay...don't fight it. If you wanted to be alone with me, you just had to tell me." She smiled as she embraced him. "I understand...I do."</p><p>  "...So you won't hold it against me, then?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p>  "No, I won't," Kagome answered in his ear. "Inuyasha...I want you."</p><p>  "...I want you, too...!" Inuyasha husked, breathing against her neck.</p><p>  "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked in a soft, sultry voice. "Take me...I'm yours, now and forever..."</p><p>  With that...she pressed his lips up against his, moaning softly as she combed her fingers through his silvery-white tresses, eliciting a pleasant rumble from him as he pressed his body up against her, his cock prodding her core as he pinned her against the wall. Kagome moaned as she slid down while he nipped and licked at her bottom lip...but then, then pulled away, panting heavily before he suddenly scooped her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest before he turned and headed up the stairs. It was then that Kagome knew exactly what he was planning.</p><p>  He wanted them to do it in a more comfortable place.</p><p>  As soon as they entered their bedroom, Inuyasha soon had Kagome pinned against the futon, grinding her mouth hungrily as he rocked his hips against her. She moaned and gasped as she felt his tongue lick against the roof of her mouth, a great heat forming in the pit of her stomach as tears of pleasure began to form in her eyes. Soon, he began to strip her of her white suikan, exposing the sarashi that bound her breasts. Now, he could have just let her untie...but that took too damn long for him.</p><p>  With a grin, he reached underneath the band and hooked the top with a claw, then drug his claw down, ripping the band and causing her breasts to bounce freely. Then...he began to suckle on her left nipple, causing her to moan as she grabbed at his haori and kosode, then reached down into his hakama to touch his throbbing cock. Inuyasha grunted as he felt his manhood get squeezed...but then he grinned, fangs glinting.</p><p>  "You really want this, don't you, wench?" he asked.</p><p>  "Only you make me this way," Kagome said with reddened cheeks.</p><p>  "If that's how you want it," Inuyasha began, "then I'll make you scream...!"</p><p>  With that, he pulled down her hakama...exposing her wet, dripping core. He grinned as he began to lick at her clit, causing her to let out a sharp gasp as she arched her back, then he began to suck on all her warm juices, eliciting a pleasured cry as she clutched at the futon.</p><p>  "Inuyasha...!!" she cried out his name as he continued to lick and suck on her womanhood. "Ahh...yes...!! Right there!!"</p><p>  A heady growl rumbled from within Inuyasha as he continued to lick on her sex...then he dragged his tongue up and down, and Kagome bit her lip as tears fell from her eyes, gasping as she clawed at the futon.</p><p>  "Mmmph...I can't...!!" she cried. "I'm gonna...ahh...!!"</p><p>  Inuyasha coughed as she climaxed in his mouth, then he sighed as he licked his lips, a toothy grin forming on his face as he wiped his chin.</p><p>  "Damn..." he cursed. "You really get to the point, don't you?"</p><p>  "...I couldn't help it," Kagome said, breathlessly.</p><p>  "It's fine," Inuyasha whispered. "Now...it's your turn, don't you think?" He then leaned back, legs spread open, his hard, erect cock in plain view.</p><p>  Kagome slowly rose up...and crawled over to him, taking his member into her hands. Then, she kissed the tip before taking the whole thing into her mouth, gagging as it touched the back of her throat, but even then, she sucked and licked on it, causing Inuyasha to give a low growl in response.</p><p>  "Ahh...!" he rasped as he grabbed the back of her head and gently pushed on it. "Ahh, fuck...Kagome...!!"</p><p>  "Mmm...haaahh...!" Kagome moaned as she kept sucking and licking along the length of his manhood, which pulsed and throbbed as her saliva dripped all over it.</p><p>  "Unh...I...I can't...!!" Inuyasha grunted. "K-Kagome...ahh...it's like it's boiling over! I'm gonna-"</p><p>  Suddenly, he went rigid...and Kagome gagged as she felt something splattering inside her mouth, causing her to pull away, her mouth overflowing with her husband's cum. She coughed and spluttered, sticky semen dripping from her lips...which she soon licked as she looked her husband in his smoldering eyes. It was at that moment that Inuyasha...she was ready.</p><p>  Slowly, Kagome lied back, spreading her legs open as Inuyasha soon hovered her, his hands gently caressing her slender curves...and as he lowered himself, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, that's when he began to penetrate her slick heat, causing her to moan in his mouth as she found herself wrapping her legs around his waist. Their hands clasped, their fingers intertwined...and as they kissed, Inuyasha began to roll his hips, his thrusts slow and even. Kagome moaned as she ran her hands up and down along his chest and his toned abdominal muscles while he cupped her hips to keep her in place.</p><p>  As Inuyasha began to gradually increase the speed of his thrusts, Kagome moaned and fisted his hair in her hands while he licked along her neck, particularly at the mark he had left on her right near the base of it...the one he left on her a few nights after they got married. He loved this mark...and she loved it, as well. It was a sign that she was his and just his alone. Anyone who dared to besmirch this mark would meet his Tetsusaiga...or worse...his claws and fangs.</p><p>  Kagome let out a gasp as she found her taking her nails down Inuyasha's back, causing him to growl in her ear as he began to go in, faster and deeper than before. She soundlessly cried out his name as he kept thrusting into him. Her blood turned into liquid fire as she began to feel herself tighten around his length. She knew now...it wouldn't be much longer.</p><p>  "Ngh...I...Inuyasha...!!" she cried with tears pricking her eyes.</p><p>  "Kagome...!!" Inuyasha rasped as he began to go even faster.</p><p>  "Unh...ah! Ah!! AAAH!! Oh, god...yes...AAH!! RIGHT THERE!!!"</p><p>  "KAGOME~!!!"</p><p>  He threw his head back, howling long and loud as he finally released his hot seed into her core while Kagome arched her back with a shriek...and then there was a soft sigh as she collapsed. Inuyasha laid on top of her, feeling her body shudder...but then he grunted as he pulled out of her, causing her to groan before he got up, slipped on his hakama, then left the room and headed out of the house...and after a while, he came back and lied beside her, gently combing his claws through raven locks.</p><p>  "...How long has it been since we did that?" Kagome asked.</p><p>  "...God," Inuyasha muttered. "Feels like it's been months."</p><p>  "...I think...3 months," Kagome said. "It's not easy when you're tired all the time."</p><p>  "And you have 5 pups that interrupt you almost every 5 minutes," Inuyasha quipped.</p><p>  "You love them," Kagome smiled, causing him to grin back.</p><p>  "Yeah...I do," Inuyasha said before he tenderly kissed her forehead. "Just as much as I love you."</p><p>  "...I love you, too," Kagome whispered back as she kissed him on the lips once more, the two of them basking underneath the light of the full moon.</p><p>XXX</p><p>  "Ichiro?"</p><p>  Ichiro shook his head as he looked up to see his grandmother, who was holding Usagi in her arms, the little one having finally tuckered herself out after running around so much. Izayoi was already lying asleep on her oldest brother's stomach, sucking her thumb while Yamako and Sanka sat in front of the TV, watching One Piece.</p><p>  "Uh...yeah?" Ichiro asked.</p><p>  "You've been sitting there, not saying anything for 10 minutes," Atsuko said. "Is everything all right?"</p><p>  "Uh...yeah," Ichiro answered. "Everything's fine...I think."</p><p>
  <em>  'Why do I have a feeling that there's gonna be a change coming?'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that...that is the end.</p><p>OR IS IT?!</p><p>I dunno, I'm just talkin'. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>